Das Herz
by Colera
Summary: Spoiler AWE Eine unbestimmte Zeit nachdem Will Captain der Dutchman geworden ist, sucht Elizabeth wieder Jack auf, um ihn zu bitten, dass er seine Entshciedung rückgängig macht.


Ich fand das Ende von AWE extrem blöd. Warum Will, warum nicht Jack?!

Also änder ich diesen Umstand mal eben via FF. Wenn man es fest genug will, kann man eventuell JE rauslesen, aber im Grunde hat die ganze Sache kein Pairing. (Außerdem hasse ich JE... Scriptwriter verprügel)

* * *

Ein um das andere Mal hatte er seine Entscheidung bereut, war wütend auf sich selbst gewesen, dass er in diesem einen entscheidenden Augenblick schwach geworden war. Aber immer hatte er tief im Herzen gewusst, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, auch wenn ihm das Ergebnis nicht gefiel.

Aber in diesem Moment, als er die Chance hatte, alles wieder rückgängig zu machen, zu seinem Gunsten umzuwenden, konnte er es nicht. Sein gutes Herz war zu stark, was ihn selbst ärgerte.

"Bitte, Jack!" In Elizabeths Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Du musst es tun, du bist de Einzige, der ihn befreien kann!"

Jack umschloss den kalten Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Er konnte die schmiedeeiserne Truhe nicht ansehen, die kalt vor ihm im Sand stand, noch das Messer, das Elizabeth fest umklammert hielt.

Stattdessen blickte er über ihre Schulter hinweg auf das weite Meer. Er wusste, dass Will irgendwo da draußen war, dass er schreckliche Qualen litt, aber er konnte ihn nicht töten, er konnte es einfach nicht, ebenso wenig, wie er seiner Ehefrau sagen konnte, warum.

"Jack..." Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, in flehender Haltung, bis ihre Fußspitzen beinahe die Truhe berührten. Er bemerkte am Rande, dass sie ihre Vorliebe für Männerkleidung nicht aufgegeben hatte; Stiefel, Hose und Hemd betonten ihre zarte Figur. "War es nicht das, was du immer gewollt hast?", drang sie weiter auf ihn ein. Die dräuende Flut spülte um ihre Füße. "Du wolltest damals schon das Herz töten, Captain der Fyling Dutchman werden! Du hast diesen Plan aufgegeben, um Wills Leben zu retten, dafür bin ich dir unglaublich dankbar, aber..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich im Rauschen der Wellen. Sie schluchzte.

Jack sagte noch immer nichts. Elizabeths Füße versanken allmählich im Sand, während die Kühnste der Wellen sich bereits bis zu seinen Stiefelspitzen vorwagte und sich dann wieder zurückzog. Die nächste kam nicht ganz so weit. Immer vor und zurück, immer näher. Selbst die Wellen schienen ihn anzuflehen. Vielleicht hatte Will nicht seine gabze Macht verloren.

Er hob den Kopf und sah Elizabeth endlich an. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Wieso stellte er sich so an? Für Elizabeth musste es tausendmal schwerer sein, aber trotzdem war sie ausgezogen, ihn zu suchen, damit er dem Schrecken ein Ende bereitete.

Er griff nach Elizabeths Hand, die das Messer hielt.

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?"

Allmählich wurden auch seine Stiefel von dem weißen Sand bedeckt. Mit kalten, zitternden Händen drückte Elizabeth ihm den Dolch in die Hand. Er drehte ihn nachdenklich in seiner Hand. Es kam ihm seltam bekannt vor. Der Griff war auf der einen Seite hell und auf der anderen dunkel. Er sah Elizabeth wieder an.

"Warum hast du es nicht getan?" Er bemerkte, wie leise seinen eigene Stimme geworden war.

"Ich kann seinen Platz nicht einnehmen. Aber du kannst es." Sie weinte noch heftiger. Ihre Augen waren völlig verquollen.

Jack fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob sie sein Gesicht überhaupt noch sehen konnte, die Zweifel, die Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden... oder die verzweifelte Entschlossenheit, mit der er sich vor der kalten Truhe auf die Knie fallen ließ. Er hörte deutlich das geichmäßige Schlagen des Herzens. Man hätte meinen können, alles war in bester Ordnung, aber Jack wusste, dass es niemal seinen Rhythmus verlor, egal, was sein Besitzer tat oder dachte.

Langsam schob Jack den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, hörte Bolzen für Bolzen einrasten, während es Elizabeth schüttelte vor Tränen.

Das Wasser stieg immer höher.

Er spürte seinen Atem stocken, als er den Deckel anhob. Wills Herz. In der Ecke lag es, wie ein verängstigtes Tier.

Elizabeth war unheimlich still geworden, als sie Jack gegenüber ins Wasser sank.

"Tut mir Leid, William.", sagte er leise, als ob Will direkt neben ihm stünde. Vorsichtig hob er das Herz heraus, wie einen zerbrechlichen jungen Vogel. Es fühlte sich glatt und warm an, ganz anders als das von Davy Jones.

Elizabeth schrie auf, als wäre es ihr eigenes Herz, das durchbohrt wurde. Jack nahm den Schrei nur am Rande wahr, genauso wie den Schmerz, der durch seine Hand schoss, als die überstehende Spitze des Messers tief hinein schnitt. Sein Körper war von einer grausamen Kälte erfasst worden, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Das warme Wasser und die hellen, freundlichen Strahlen der Sonne schienen einer anderen Welt anzugehören. Das tote Organ fiel ihm aus der Hand.

"Die Flying Dutchman braucht einen Captain!", flüsterte er.

Elizabeth hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, den Blick abzuwenden, als Jack das Messer an das eigene Herz hob.


End file.
